It's complicated
by xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx
Summary: Is it possible to cheat on your boyfriend with your husband. Rose's life is complicated... read and find out more. Ratings between T and M. OOC/AH
1. Prologue

**Character Details**

**Dimitri is a hot-shot CEO and chief adviser to mob-boss Abe Mazur. He is also married to Rose who filed for divorce after 6 months.**

**Christian is Rose's brother and Dimitri's best friend. He is also the COO at Belikov Enterprises and the underboss to the Turkish Mafia.**

**Rose and Dimitri have a son, Nikolai who was born around 2 months after Rose filed for divorce. He is now 3 years old and has Dimitri's eyes and hair but rose's fiery personality.**

**Rose is 28 years old**

**Dimitri and Christian are 31**

**Rose is the youngest senior partner at Ivashkov and Ivashkov law firm managed by Daniella and Tatiana Ivashkov.**

**Adrian is 30 and is Rose's best friend. He and Rose are an unbeatable team when it comes to cases. Adrian is married to Viktoria who is 23. They have one daughter Leila and are expecting another one.**

**Lissa is rose's other best friend and is a OB/GYN she also delivered Nikolai**

* * *

She knew this was wrong but couldn't help but feel right.

She was in a relationship with another man but then why couldn't she stop his hands or his lips from touching me everywhere evoking a desire in her that she thought had evaporated years ago.

She couldn't understand why she was so helpless when it came to him

"Oh Roza." he moaned as his gently thrust into her and She couldn't help but scream out his name as he thrust his huge dick into her repeatedly bringing her to yet another orgasm.

"Dimitri" She screamed out loud before passing out on his chest in his office.

He looked up at the brown haired goddess lying on top of him with her eyes closed and her face with a completely blissed out expression.

He knew that he still loved her even after all these years and knew that she also harbored some feeling towards him other than hatred. He knew that she hated him to a level and to be honest he hated himself too for hurting her. He absolutely detested himself for making her cry.

He knew she wouldn't allow this to happen again, she was stronger than that so he closed his eyes memorizing her beautiful face once again before she left again.

* * *

**Ok I know its short but tell me if I should continue this or not. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews follows and favourites. I did not expect so much for such a short chapter but thanks anyways just to clear things up**

**Lovingbites,**

**No, rose's husband is Dimitri but her boyfriend will be introduced later on**

**Also the story starts 6 months before the prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever felt that life has no purpose, that you are only going through the motions and "living" for the people around you and suddenly you see someone smiling at you and calling you and your life does not feel boring anymore. Just the sound of their voice brightens your day and makes that dullness disappear. For Rose, It was Nikolai's smiling face and his chocolate brown eyes just like his father's that made her day. Her whole world brightened when he smiled and laughed. But being away from her son for 2 weeks had taken a toll on Rose but she had to work, so here she was in California, almost two weeks before Christmas away from her family working against a lawsuit where she had no hope of winning. The only thing she could do to save her client was settling and paying a large sum of money. She wanted to keep this lawsuit away from courts at any cost but It was proving to be impossible.

Tired of working her ass off she decided to call Viktoria, her best friend's wife and her HIS baby sister.

"Hey Vika, hows it going?" She said into the phone

"Hi Roza" "Don't call me that" Interrupted Rose. She hated her Russian name, Its what HE called her.

"Sorry, I forgot, and everything is great Nick is out on a boys day out with his uncles and father and Liss and I are here watching movies Disney movies with Leila" She said

"Boys day out, make sure they don't tire him out too much he is just 2 now."

"Rose, he's almost three and they know how to handle him In addition Adrian is there so chill." Somehow that didn't make rose feel any better, she needed to talk to Nikolai herself and hear his voice.

"You know that does not make me feel any better but anyway what are his plans for the night is he staying over at his father's or with one of you?" I asked her even though I knew that HE would be staying with my son for as long as Vika and Adrian allowed because I barely allowed Nikolai to spend the night when I was in the city.

"He is staying with Dimka and Sonya." Said Vika

"Sonya is in the city?" I asked shocked at the mention of her older sister.

"Yeah, she dropped in yesterday and wants to spend time with favourite niece and nephew, Leila is also spending the night at his apartment." Replied Vika.

Now, Rose felt a little better. Sonya was Dimitri's twin sister and also had a daughter of her own. Anya was five years old and never knew her father. Sonya's boyfriend had left when he found out and she was a single mother. She helped Rose a lot and taught her that being a single mother isn't hard if you know what to do. She was very protective of Nick and Rose even more than Dimitri.

"Thank God. Otherwise imagining your brother handling three kids alone is like a nightmare." Rose sighed and laughed at the mental image of Dimitri as a stay at home dad wearing an apron and mittens.

"Okay I'll call you later hakuna-matada is on and Leila and Anya will kill me if they aren't able to watch their favourite song properly."Said Vika before hanging up.

Rose decided to call Adrian now so that she could talk to her son but his phone was off so next she called Christian.

"Hey Big Brother." She said

"Hi Rosie, how are you? How is the case?" He asked her

"I am good and the case is going terribly."

"hey don't worry you're the best out there."

"thanks abi (brother) now tell me where is my son?" Rose asked christian

"He's with Adrian and Dimka at the park."

"And where are you?"

"At the office, A secretary is being unreasonable about payments and she's threatening us."

"What do you mean by threatening you?"

"She is threatening a lawsuit against us but she has no proof so I'm going to look into it and see." Said chris

"keep me posted and take care love you bye." Said Rose before hanging up.

She had no other option but to call Dimitri now. She didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

**Flashback (RPOV)**

"Liss why did you tell me." I whined to Lissa after she told me that "he" was healthy and growing perfectly well. She knew I didn't want to know the sex of my baby but she had to say something

"Sorry Rose, couldn't help myself." She said and started laughing. I was on my 6 month check up and Dimitri was busy with a meeting so he couldn't come.

"Ok I'm leaving now and I'm going to BE office to surprise Dimitri."

I told her and left on the way I texted Chris that I was going to the office and told him not to tell Dimitri anything.

I went up the elevator and saw Mia, Chris and Dimka's common receptionist.

"hey, Mia don't tell him I'm here its a surprise." I told her and winked at her.

"Sure go right in you know the way " She told me.

I opened the door to get the surprise of my life. There was a black haired girl sitting on Dimitri's desk with him between her legs. Both their hair messed up and shirts unbuttoned. I gasped out loud at seeing my husband with another woman while I was carrying his child. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Agony rippled through me and I ran out of the office. Dimitri chased after me but I didn't talk to him.

Two days later I filed for divorce and 3 months later gave birth to my beautiful baby. I want primary custody of Nick and so does he and so we are still fighting and haven't been divorced yet even after almost 3 years.

* * *

Rose called Dimitri's number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hi, Can I talk to my Son." She said rudely

"Here" He replied and handed the phone to his son without even flinching at his wife's rude tone. Over the years he had gotten used to her rudeness which was specifically reserved for him. He knew that he was wrong so didn't blame her but it did hurt him that he was the reason for her behaviour.

"Mama," Said nick excitedly.

"Dada and Adrian took me to the park." he told his mother before going into details about the perfect day he spent with his father and uncle.

Dimitri just smiled at his son, Nick had his mother's mischievous smile and cute button nose. Nick also had Dimitri wrapped around his finger just like rose did.

"Why are you doing this to yourself and to her?" Said Adrian

"I know you still love her, you haven't been with another woman for the last 3 years and even before that" Said Adrian.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Dimitri

"Why are you lying to Rose and having everyone believe you cheated on her when you clearly did not?"

* * *

**So what do you think, this isn't a typical cheat flick and rose's boyfriend will be introduced to her and to us soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Babiie'ctjs**

**Nick is staying with Dimitri because Rose is in another city on business  
Also the prologue is set 6 months before the first chapter. Everything else will be explained later on.**

**Many of you asked me why Dimitri is lying as for that it will be explained later on. Like the title says It's Complicated.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

"You are an absolute genius Eddie." I told my friend and partner for this case after he decided to use the PA's own words against him just by twisting them a bit. The case was dropped and we were both given good enough bonuses so we decided to go clubbing and celebrate.  
"It's been ages since I have gone clubbing. Do you think I look okay?" I asked Eddie. I was wearing a red dress with a black leather jacket (pic on profile).  
"Woah Rose you look great." Said Eddie.

"Thanks Ed, but do we have to go?" I asked him once again expressing how much I didn't want to go clubbing. I hated clubs with their loud music and people drunkenly grinding against each other on an excessively crowded dance floor.  
"Rose, relax." He told me. Truth be told I used to love parties and clubbing and dancing and drinking but that was before I was a mother. Being a mother really changes you.

As we entered the club I felt very nervous.  
"I feel too old for clubbing." I told Eddie

"You're not old Rose, You're just 28 half the people here are as old or older than you." Eddie told me.  
"Yeah, but they aren't married or have a three year old son."

"Chill Rose, You were the life of every party before nick and you will be now."  
"have I ever told you that you are the best." I told him

"Of course you have but my ego never gets too tired of hearing it." He tells me and ruffles my hair.  
"hey, don't spoil my hair." I tell him and we go straight to the bar.

Loud music and its rhythm surrounds me and takes my nerves away from me. With my new found confidence I tell myself that I can do this. I am Rose Mazur, I am the girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be, I can do this.

We head over to the bar and Eddie orders shots. A couple of shots and cocktails later I am slightly tipsy and with the liquid courage I head over to the dance floor.

We have more drinks and I find myself enjoying a lot.

**~The next day~**

I wake up with a terrible head ache and a hangover. I opened my eyes and find myself looking at my room. Even though I have lived here for the past few years, It doesn't feel like home to me because Nick is not there. I go outside for my morning coffee when I find Eddie sprawled out on my sofa.

I head into the kitchen and make two cups of coffee and some breakfast.

"This is almost like college again, you getting drunk, Adrian and I carrying you home and you making coffee and breakfast for us." Came a voice from the kitchen door.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I need to head over to NB to get my son and our commissions for this case, and, also for moving out here." I told him reminding him that this was the first time that I'll be heading to the city since giving birth to Nick. Nick loved New Baia, He went to NB every few months or so to visit Dimitri when he couldn't come here.

"Rose, Daniella called yesterday." Said Eddie, Daniella Ivashkov was our boss, and when she called it was never a call to convey good news.

"What happened now?" I asked him knowing that she wouldn't call a few hours before we were leaving.

"She does not want us to go back right now, She wants you to stay here and help with the takeover of HAIZ Inc." Eddie told me.

"Why does she want my help, she knows BE has enough capable people to do that?"

"Well, D is coming and he is bringing Nick with him, they just want you to check that HAIZ cannot sue BE for anything."

"Dimitri is coming here."

* * *

**Happy New Year and I know its not much but I have a slight block along with a lot of school work, I'll try to ud soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
DPOV**

I woke up alone again, just like I have been for the past four years. I miss my Roza, her beautiful brown eyes like liquid dark chocolate, bitter yet sweet, seductive and mesmerizing, passionate and warm. I miss her melodious laughter, her smile, the same smile Nikolai inherited from her. Her fiery personality, the mischievous gleam in her eyes that betray that she is up to something. Her long dark hair flowing behind her in the wind. Her witty remarks, her calm attitude in dealing with problems. Her Love.  
I miss her Love.

"Dada," Came a soft voice behind me.  
"Hi nick, did you sleep well?" I asked my 3 year old son. He looks so much like Roza.

"Yes, daddy whats fo bweakfasht?" he asked me cutely. I just lifted him into my arms and took him to the kitchen of my penthouse apartment.  
"Why don't you ask Joanna?" I told him. Joanna was my house keeper for the last 7 years. She was in her early forties and had a very nurturing nature. She was very protective of my family.

"Jo-Jo Whats fo bweakfasht?" Asked Nick  
"Lucky charms for Master Nick, And a Spanish omelet for Mr Belikov." replied Joanna. Amazing woman, she even has our breakfast ready.

"What about our breakfast?" Said Adrian from the kitchen entrance. Damn I'd forgotten that he and Chris had stayed here yesterday because of girl's night out at my sister's place.  
"Ham and Cheese omelet for Mr Mazur and Half-fried eggs for you, Mr Ivashkov and bacon for all of you to share. Be nice." She commanded them and the left.

"Dimitri, there were some problems in the HAIZ takeover, so either you or I will need to go over there and talk to Rose about it." Said Chris

"I'll go, I need to drop nick off too, he has school tomorrow." I told him, in any case I was dying to see roza again.  
I picked up my cell to call Yuri, my head of security

"Yuri, call Sergei and have him prepare a flight to Cali we need to drop off Nikolai,"  
"Yes, mr belikov everything will be ready on time."

"Adrian tell your mom to inform Eddie and rose not to come and tell her the problems, I am in no mood to deal with Daniella Ivashkov today" I told Adrian as I headed out to do some packing.

"Dada, Dada yo phone is winging." Said Nick running to catch up with me to hand me my phone. I looked at it to see my dearest sister Sonya calling. I loved my sister but she could be annoying especially when she gave me crap for what I did 4 years ago even though I totally deserve it.

"Hi Sonya"

"Dimka, Roza just called to tell me that she is not coming today."  
"yeah, I have some work there so I'll be taking nick with me and dropping him off along with Rose and Eddie's bonuses."

"Oh I want to come with you." She demanded

"You can't."

"Come on Dimka, Anya wants to meet her Aunty Roza, do this for your niece," Damn she knows I'd do anything for Anya, I loved that kid to pieces and she was my little princess. Sonya knew that Anya and Nick were my weaknesses. I would do anything for those two kids so she did her best to emotionally blackmail me into being the favourite uncle and best dad.  
"You really are a bitch you know, exploiting my only weakness." I told her playfully giving her the message that she could come with me.

"Stop whining about something you secretly love." She was right I did love it.

"So anyway get ready by 11 I don't wanna be late." I told her right before hanging up.

* * *

**RPoV**

"Man I'm going to have to go against Ivan on this one." I was sorta dating Ivan Zeklos the IZ in HAIZ Inc.

"Does he know about Dimitri?" Asked Eddie.  
"He knows I'm getting divorced and that I have a son," I told him

"But he does not know that you are married to Dimitri." he finished for me

"Bullseye." I told him

"You should tell him."

"I will but you know we aren't serious yet. Its a few dates and some sex." I told him in all honesty.

I like Ivan, I didn't love him yet, he didn't love me either. We were both just having fun.

"In any case Ivan is not even in town, He is visiting family in Cleveland. Hans Anderson is the one here taking care of HAIZ." I didn't like Hans, and the feeling was mutual. We both just tolerated each other for Ivan's sake.  
"I hope Dimitri fires his ass." Said Eddie  
"I hope he fires Ivan too." I told him

"Why do you want your boy friend to be jobless and unemployed."

"It will be awkward for him to be sleeping with his bosses wife. It just makes everything too complicated and dirty," shuddering at the unwelcome thought.

"Or maybe we can just convince Dimitri not to acquire HAIZ."  
"but rose, my bonus."

"I'll pay your bonus but please help me." I begged him

"Fine, but no more games." He told me.

* * *

**So, Rose and Eddie conspiring against Dimitri. And Rose and Ivan….. Who saw that coming. I'll try to update soon please keep reviewing. The faster the reviews come the faster I will Ud so keep reviewing **

**More reviews= Quicker updates+longer chapters  
Less reviews= Slower Updates+Shorter chapters**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
No PoV**

CEO of Belikov Enterprises (also known as BE) emerged from his private jet, he is holding hands with his son as he carefully guides nick down the stairs. His twin sister Sonya Belikova is following him down the stairs along with her daughter Anya Belikova.

Down the steps Rosemarie Mazur Belikova is waiting with Eddie Castile for her estranged husband and son. She is pleasantly surprised to see his twin sister Sonya and her daughter Anya along with them.

"Mommy," Screams Nikolai upon seeing his mother standing there and jumps out of his father's arms to run to his mother. She smiles at him and lifts him up pulling him into a bone crushing hug.  
"Hi Nick, did you miss your mommy?" She coos at him  
He nods and then proceeds to tell her how much he enjoyed spending time with his father.  
Meanwhile Dimitri is just watching rose. He sees how happy she is to finally have her son there with her. He sees that spark of love in her eyes and her warm smile as she listens to Nick's stories. He watches how gracefully she moves even while holding a tall 3 year old kid against her petite frame.  
"You still love her, don't you?" his sister's voice startles him.  
"Love for someone like her is impossible to let go of." is his only reply

"Tell her, She deserves to know." She urges him on

"She deserves to be away from me." He doesn't tell Sonya how much he wants to just that Rose is better off without him.  
"Then, why can't you stay away from her, make it easier for you both. Have me or Adrian or Chris or Lissa or even Vika travel with nick to see you both?" Her suggestion made sense, He knew he could easily have anyone else accompany his son to his mother's but he needs to see her. He needs to see her happy so that he can live with himself. He needs to know that she is safe and happy away from himself to keep his guilt at bay.

"I need to see her Sonya, I need to know that she is happy." he tells her, His voice almost breaking, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and hands shaking.

Sonya then decides not to pursue this topic further. She cannot see her brother break down in front of her. He was always her rock, the stoic less emotional calm and always controlled brother. She knew he was losing control, so she decided to move forwards and just sit in the car waiting for the others to follow

* * *

**~At Rose's house~**

Rose, Dimitri and Eddie are sitting in Rose's study and going over the procedures and files of HAIZ.

"Its not worth it right now." Says Rose  
"What do you mean it's not worth it right now." Replies Dimitri "I have information that this is the best time for a takeover." Continues Dimitri

"What do you mean by information, do you have a spy at HAIZ passing information to you?" Screams a panicked rose.  
"Yeah, don't tell me you disapprove we are following the SynTECH procedure to the T, exactly your methods." Says Dimitri confused at her reactions. Dimitri may be a ruthless business man on an everyday basis but he generally followed his lawyers advice and procedure especially when the lawyer was his wife.  
Oh Shit, The SynTECH procedue. Thought rose. This was the best and most fool proof takeover procedure in her books. She knew she had to stop it somehow.

"Dimitri, if your spies are caught, you could be jailed. Its too risky." She told him

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk." Said Dimitri  
"I'm not" argued rose

"Its not up to you."

"I'm sorry if I wont have my son's childhood scarred with his father being in jail." She was playing dirty and he knew it.

"Well, you should be happy, If I do go to jail, you win the custody battle." Retorted Dimitri

"Not like this," whispered rose. No matter what she really did fear Dimitri going to jail.

"All right, fine I'll withdraw my spies and move on to another company." Said Dimitri. He meant it.

"Here are your bonuses." He said handing them their cheques.

Dimitri knew something was up, he wasn't stupid enough to not see that rose was stalling him but he trusted rose enough to not go against her judgement. He also knew that rose wouldn't do anything that could cost him BE because of Nick. One day he and Rose both knew nick would be the heir to BE because Dimitri didn't have any other kids and was not planning to have more kids with anyone but Rose.

Since he was working last night, he hadn't gotten enough sleep so he decided to go to Rose's room and nap for a bit.

Meanwhile, in the study Rose and Eddie were talking.

R: Ivan called, Hans has been arrested for fraud  
E: Fraud?!  
R: Yeah he made some accounting "Errors"

E: So we really did save Dimitri, the books we have are all wrong  
R: Yeah, we did. Wow that really does take the guilt off my shoulders  
E: Mine too, deceiving anyone else, I wouldn't care, that is how I make most of my money but deceiving Dimka is just wrong.  
R: Tell me about it and he is my husband and the father of my son. Well, I'm glad that we did whatever we did. Even though Dimitri is an Asshole he doesn't deserve jail.  
E: Yeah if cheating on a lover was a crime more than half the population of the world would be in Jail.  
R: He actually didn't cheat on me, he just pretended to  
E: What makes you think that?  
R: Do you remember that you and Adrian wanted to Kill him when you found out?  
E:Yeah…  
R: And when Jesse cheated on me in High School, how Chris almost killed him?  
E: yeah but I still don't know where you are going with this. You are like my sister so obviously I wanted to Kill him and you are Chris's baby sister so he will want to kill any man who hurts you.  
R: Exactly and you know what Chris did?  
E: what?  
R: Nothing  
E: Huh  
R:Yeah he didn't do anything. So I connected the dots but it was too late. I also know that there is a reason why they did this and I wanna find out.  
E: And you need my help for that  
R: What makes you say that  
E: Why else would you tell me this right now  
R: I do need your help but I told you this right now because I just connected the dots a few days ago while talking to Chris.  
E: What about Ivan  
R: Ivan and I are not serious and we never will be. He needs to manage his company while I need to manage a few more companies and my family. It's just fun.  
E: Careful rose someone always gets hurt in these types of relationships. You do remember Mia right, thats exactly what happened  
R: No way, you slept with her  
S: Who did he sleep with?  
R: Comrade and Sparky's Receptionist, Mia  
E: and you wonder why I didn't tell you this before

S: you are so right eddie, she cannot keep one secret to herself for more than five minutes. Any how Lunch is ready and so are the Kids  
R: I'll go wake your brother up.

Rose walked towards her room and saw Dimitri sleeping so peacefully on her bed. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Wake up comrade, lunch is ready"

Hearing that nickname again after 3 and a half years Dimitri's heart skipped a beat. He could feel Roza's soft fingers buried in his hair and he almost pulled her to him to kiss her, to feel those lips once again but he some how stopped himself and instead got up for some lunch.

* * *

**I promise I'll give you more about why Dimitri pretended to cheat on her.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviwing as you know**

**More Reviews= Faster updates + More words  
Less Reviews = Slower updates+ Less words**


	6. Chapter 5(flashback)

**Thank** **you soo much for all the reviews, they are really inspiring and I love you guys for so much support.  
There is a short M scene in the Chapter. Its marked so you can skip it if you don't like it. It's also my first lemon so be gentle**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Flashback  
6 years ago  
"I am so proud of you Kiz, I know you will make a great lawyer." Mobster Abe Mazur was standing proudly next to his daughter who had now not only graduated Law School but also gotten a job at one of NB's best law firms known as Ivashkov and Ivashkov.  
"Thanks Daddy, where is Abi?" Replied Rose Seeking her brother out from within the crowd.  
"He is at the club setting up for your party with Dimitri." Said Abe. Hearing Dimitri's name Rose's heart skipped a beat. She always had a slight crush on her brother's best friend moreover lost her virginity to him when she was 17 (Not that anyone knew that). Christian would absolutely kill Dimitri for sleeping with his baby sister, So this was their best kept secrets.  
"Which club dad, I don't want a raid to spoil this party." Said Rose avoiding the subject of Dimitri altogether.  
"Don't worry Hon, It's Shadow Kiss. But before we go, I have another present for you." Said Abe. He loved his daughter and he loved to buy her gifts.

There in the parking lot was a brand new black Lamborghini Aventador.**(pic on profile)**.

"Eeeeeeeeep. Thank you daddy I love you are the best daddy in the world." Screamed rose upon seeing her new car.  
"Go on drive it. But don't crash it and don't drive it back from the club I'll have it dropped off tomorrow.

**~The Club~**  
"the Line is so long" said a random girl standing outside the club when she saw a Canary Yellow Porsche (**pic on profile)** stopped right in front and a girl stepped out of the car, handed the keys to the bouncer outside and stepped into the club. The girls long blonde hair flowing straight behind her.  
After her a Mitsubishi Spyder followed and a guy with messy brown hair followed along with two other guys, one with red hair and the other with hazel-brown. The crowd then realized that this club right here was hosting the party with most of the rich and famous of this city.

Inside the club, the VIP Lounge was reserved for Rose's Graduation Party. Christian was waiting for his sister when he saw the green eyed blonde beauty Vasilisa Dragomir, the only girl who he could never get. She was in her last year at medical school and was best friends with rose. He flirted endlessly with her and even though she did flirt back he knew he stood no chance with her.  
She liked Chris but knew he was too much of a playboy to have anything serious and will end up breaking her heart so she stayed away.

Adrian Ivashkov stood at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand waiting for his ex-girlfriend to finally make an entrance. Adrian and Rose became friends in college even though their parents had known each other since before they were born. Rose hated Adrian until they were forced on working together in class. They dated for six moths in sophomore year after which they mutually broke up. They knew that if they kept dating they would end up destroying their friendship altogether. They were best friends after that and inseparable. They endlessly flirted but they both knew that it didn't mean anything. Adrian and Rose would be working together in the near future at his mother's firm.

Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford were standing by the bar arguing about whether Whiskey is bettor or beer. Eddie and Rose were great friends and Eddie considered rose as a sister. He was also at Law school and would be graduating the next year.  
Mason was in love with rose but pretended not to be. Rose loved Mason but not in the way he wanted her to love him. Mason was an Accountant and was going to start working for Belikov Enterprises. Mason had tried moving on and was now dating Mia Rinaldi, Christian's receptionist.  
Mia had soft blonde curls and looked like a porcelain doll. She was running up the steps to join everybody else in welcoming rose to her party.

There was also a 6ft 7in Russian god amongst the group. He was Christian's best friend and Boss at Belikov Enterprises. He was usually busy with work and rarely went out but today was different. His Roza had just graduated and he had to be there with her. At the age of 25, he was the most eligible bachelors in NB. Had it not been for his antisocial days and nights at the office, he would have been a total playboy/man whore like he was in his High School and College Days. He was good at hiding his emotions thats why Christian never found out about his short relationship with rose or that he was still in love with her.  
There were many more people waiting for Rose to make an entrance. She was a complete social butterfly and so had many friends. She had many enemies too because she often spoke her mind without caring for the consequences. She was blunt and bitchy when she didn't like someone. Camille Conta was one such enemy of hers, She was not invited to the party and was thus trying to crash it along with her sidekick Natalie Dashkov, but we'll come to the later because just about right now, a brand new Black Lamborghini Aventador has pulled up to the club and a pair of bright red heels has stepped outside. The girl now standing outside has long waves of black-brown hair and kohl lined brown eyes. She has slightly tanned skin owing to her Turkish heritage and exotic middle eastern features. She is wearing a one-shoulder black dress **(Pic on profile).**  
She enters the club and every eye follows her walking towards the VIP lounge for her party.

The minute she enters the lounge everyone starts clapping and congratulating her. She feels elated and out of the world and it finally hits her that she has graduated.  
"Welcome to the real world." A light accented voice brings her out of her reverie and she immediately puts her arms around Dimitri and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back lifts her feet off the ground to give her a light spin. She giggles and slaps his chest playfully and tells him to put her down. He doesn't put her down but drags her to one of the couches and throws her down.

She squeals and picks up one of the pillows to throw at him. Adrian Joins them and is highly amused by their childish tactics. Stops their fights and hands a shot to everyone in the room before toasting  
"To rose, My best friend and my worst enemy, May you be an excellent lawyer and make me better money." Everyone laughs before downing their shots.  
"hey Rose, are you still breaking hearts?" Asks Adrian after the shot  
"Are you volunteering Ivashkov" Replies Rose  
"Oh, my little Lawyer, I did volunteer ages ago but that dress of yours makes me wanna try again."  
"Why am I the "little" lawyer?" She feigns hurt at his comment.  
"Because you are little."He says ruffling her hair.

"Not the hair." She screams before going up to the bar to order another Cosmo.

Dimitri finds her at the bar and joins her ordering Russian Vodka for himself.  
"How do you drink that nasty stuff?" Asks rose screwing up her face  
"Its not nasty, try it." He pushes the glass towards her  
"No way, I've got my cosmo."  
"Now that is nasty, its so sweet and totally unlike you."  
"Hey, I can be sweet."  
"and its all pink and girly." he says baiting her  
"Fine I will chug a glass of Russian vodka if you can drink a glass of cosmo." She puts out her had as if to say "deal" and he shakes it saying "Your on, Roza"  
They both chug their drinks down.  
"It's not that bad." Says rose. Looking to get drunk tonight she orders another one  
"Hey slow, Its not your cosmo, its very strong."  
"I know and I deserve to get drunk today." She says  
"Hey Rose Mase scored some awesome weed, you wanna get high." Says Eddie interrupting them.  
"Oh yeah tell him to roll a few j's and I'll join you guys n a few." she turns to Dimitri and says  
"How long has it been since you smoked up?"  
"A while, I have work you know." he tells her  
"Join us." She commands him  
"I can't rose I have work." He tells her  
"please, pretty please." She gives him her best pout and puppy dog eyes knowing he can't resist them  
"Ok sure but very little." he tells her

They end up smoking a lot and drinking a lot too. The whole night he sports a mini boner just for rose. He offers to drive her up to her apartment and she agrees.

They get inside his limo and are sitting together in the confined space. There is a slight tension in the car and they are both aching for just one touch. He is looking at her and admiring he beauty that all of a sudden she kisses him.

**Slightly M from here… Skip if you don't like**

He is eagerly kisses her back and cups her face. She feels his tongue swipe at her lips and opens her mouth. Their tongues are now fighting for dominance and his hands move downwards from her face to her breasts to her shapely ass. He cups her ass and she straddles his waist. They are both furiously making out when the car comes to a stop outside his apartment. They eagerly rush out of the car to the elevator fixing their hair and clothes.  
Dimitri enters the passcode to his penthouse apartment and the elevator starts moving. Unable to control himself Dimitri pushes Rose to the wall and kisses her again. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him back. She buries he hands in his shoulder length hair. She is too eager and starts unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt is halfway unbuttoned when the doors open. They somehow managed to stumble to the couch where he put her down and unzipped her dress so roughly that the zipper broke.  
"you ripped my dress." screamed rose breathlessly.  
"I'll buy you another or even 10 more." He said before attaching his mouth to one of her breasts.  
After they were both undresses, Dimitri wasted no time before entering her in one move. He kept making love to her until she came screaming his name before pouring himself into her.  
They then proceeded to his bedroom where they made love again, this time more slowly.

**~M scene over~**

The next morning Rose woke up to an unfamiliar room in a pair of familiar arms with a head ache. They were both naked and rose was pressed against Dimitri with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her in an embrace. Heat flowed to her cheeks and other areas as she remembered the previous night.  
She carefully got out of bed opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt before heading into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then headed to the kitchen to get some water and greasy breakfast to cure her hangover. A woman in her late thirties was in the kitchen. She must be his house keeper, rose thought to herself.  
"Hi, I'm rose and you are?" she introduced herself  
"Hi, Miss Rose I am Mr Belikov's housekeeper, Joanna, would you like something to eat."  
"Thank you Joanna, Some eggs and bacon would be lovely and call me rose." Said rose as she grabbed a glass of water.  
"Now that's an amazing sight. You look amazing in my clothes." Came a low accented voice from the doorway.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I look even better out of them." Said Rose  
"I think we established that last night," said Dimitri before pulling Rose into his arms.  
"I don't want things to be awkward between us." Whispered Rose.  
"They wont. They weren't last time, why do you think they'll be this time?" Said Dimitri  
"Last time was different, you were leaving for Berkley, so things didn't have time to be awkward but this time we are both in the city and you are my Brother's best friend." She reminded him.  
"Maybe thats better, I don't want to let you go again Roza, I really do like you. I want to keep seeing you and I don't just mean sexually. I want to take you out to expensive dinners, picnics in the starlight and give you the world." Said Dimitri  
"You make it so hard to leave when you say things like that." Said Rose  
"then don't leave. Stay here with me." Said Dimitri  
"You are so cheesy." Said Rose  
"you know you love it." Said Dimitri before kissing her again.

She gasped because of the sudden contact and his tongue entered her mouth battling with her tongue. He picked her up and placed her on the counter and fisted his hands in her hair.  
They were blissfully making out when someone cleared their throat.  
"Sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready and Mr. Mazur called." Said Joanna.  
Hearing the name they both jumped apart. Rose went to the Breakfast Bar to get her breakfast while Dimitri took out his phone to see which Mr. Mazur had called.

Thankfully it was Christian who had called. Dimitri called him back.  
"Hey Chris you called." Said Dimitri while rose mouthed "speaker phone" to him  
He quickly put his phone on speaker.  
"Hey D, What's up?" asked Chris. Rose told Dimitri to not mention her.  
"Nothing really, Just having breakfast. What's up with this early morning phone call?" Asked Dimitri.  
"Nothing Really, Just wondering if you knew who rose left with yesterday because she is not home, her car is still at the club and I asked Lissa and Adrian too but they didn't know." Said Chris. Rose told Dimitri to lie, he didn't want to but reluctantly agreed.  
"yeah, She's sleeping in the guest room here. She passed out so I brought her here. Woke her up gave her water and put her to sleep." Said Dimitri speaking the half truth.  
"Oh thanks man, you truly are the best." Said Chris before hanging up relieved that his baby sister was okay.

"why did you ask me to lie Roza?" Dimitri asked Rose.  
"Do you wanna die or be castrated?" Asked Rose  
"No but they wouldn't do that." Said Dimitri knowing fully well that with Abe Mazur there were no guarantees.

After breakfast Rose borrowed Sonya's dress from her room and left with Dimitri kissing him once more promising him that she'll be back.

* * *

**Wow, almost 2500 words. So what do you think about the flashback there a few more flashback chapters and one of them is about why Dimitri is lying. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Links are on my profile.  
Please feel free to give suggestions.**

**Tell me if you want another flashback for the next chapter or should I move on with the story**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Back to the present**

"Rose, Rose, ROSEMARIE BELIKOVA! I'M TALKING TO YOU," screamed Sonya, suddenly realizing that Rose wasn't listening to her. "Where the hell were you?" she shouted towards Rose.

"I was right here before you started screaming like a banshee," Rose replied, putting her hands on her ears like she was trying to block Sonya's overbearing voice.

"No, you were here physically; I meant where were you mentally?" Sonya asked in her no-bullshit, don't bother lying to me voice.

"I was lost in memories," Rose said.

"Memories? What memories?"

"Memories of Dimitri and our love. Our relationship before marriage. Marriage spoiled everything for us. We were so happy, life was absolutely perfect and now…" Rose tried to explain.

"Oh Roza, Why are you dwelling in the past? I know things have changed but so have you," Sonya replied.

"Sonya, I had to change, you know better than anyone else that motherhood does change you especially if you are alone," Rose said.

"That's the thing Roza, you are not alone, you have me, you have Lissa, Vika, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and most of all you still have Dimka even if you do not think you do. He was always yours and will always be yours. You and Nick are the most important people to him. Regardless of who he hangs out with or who he sleeps with," Sonya said.

"Is he?" asked Rose.

"Is he what?" asked Sonya confused by Rose's question.

"Sleeping with someone?" Rose asked, trying to find clarification.

"I don't know if he's sleeping with her but he is dating her, trying to let you go," said Sonya.

Rose didn't say anything. She realized she had no right to judge Dimitri for trying to move on, after all that was what she tried to do with Ivan. Moving on from their failed marriage.

Her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen and noticed that it was Ivan was calling her.

"Hello" she calls out, speaking into the phone.

"Hi Rose, I need your help, professional help," Ivan replied, hanging up. In response, Rose phoned Eddie up to inform him that they need to head out for work. They meet up at a small cafe.

"Hi Ivan," Rose smiled at him, hugging him and kissing him on his cheek.

"Hi Rose, Eddie," he replied, motioning with his hands for the three of them to sit down at one of the tables.

"So Ivan, what do you need from us?" Rose asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Rose, Eddie: as you both know Hans was arrested earlier today for fraud. He is guilty but he did whatever he did to save his company. Only you can save him," Ivan said, silently pleading them to help him.

"Ivan, we can't do anything. What you need is a powerful settlement and you need to pay a lot of money for that not just for settling but also for the lawyers," said Rose.

"Yeah the best thing that you can do right now is to get yourself a team of lawyers who can prove that you had nothing to do with the fraud. Or you'll be jailed right next to him," Eddie continued to speak where Rose left off.

"So you mean to tell me that not only can I not save my friend but I also need to abandon him," Ivan said, the desperation clear in his voice.

"We're not telling you to do anything, we are just giving you our professional opinion on what you have to do as a Head of the company. Otherwise not only will you be jailed but HAIZ and its legacy will also die out," Rose tried to explain, hoping Ivan would understand.

"Sometimes we have to put all personal feelings aside for the sake of running a successful business. Save yourself and save your company," Eddie advised him.

"So if I agree to just save my company and plead ignorance will you two defend me?" Ivan asked.

"Depends on what company is suing you, but it's not likely that we'll be able to considering the fact that neither of us is a good defence lawyer," Rose said, looking down at her watch. "Look, we have to leave. I left Nick with my neighbours and they have to go somewhere soon, Ivan. I would love to continue this discussion but my son needs me." Rose said, smiling apologetically before getting up and leaving. Eddie followed quickly, catching up with her before she got into her car.

"Why did you lie to Ivan? You're the best defence lawyer in the city," Eddie said, not understanding what Rose was up to.

"The company suing HAIZ is one of our high priority clients. In addition there is no way of saving him. The company was already going bankrupt and would have been taken over." Rose said, shrugging.

"It was going bankrupt; that's why you didn't want Dimitri to go ahead with the takeover. I really believed it was for Ivan," Eddie said, unable to hide his shock at the discovery.

"It was for Ivan, I didn't know that the company was going bankrupt when I told Dimitri not to go forward with the takeover. I just found out that the company was really going bankrupt from Sonya Tanner, wife of Mikhail Tanner and the owner of Spirit Hotels," Rose tried to explain.

Sonya and Mikhail Tanner were clients of Ivashkov and Ivashkov, theirs was the first case Rose and Adrian handled without any help from their superiors. Mikhail was not married then and one of the Latino maids was suing him for discrimination against her. Rose and Adrian somehow managed to get her a good settlement without a large dent in Mikhail's pockets.

"Mikhail and Sonya were the ones suing HAIZ. Hans was friends with Sonya so he contacted her asking her to invest a couple of million dollars. So naturally Sonya asked him for the company's books. He gave her the wrong books. She gave him 25% of the money she promised and told him that if she would get a good enough return on it she would invest all the money she promised plus 10 million more and within 6 months Hans showed her double of the money that she initially invested.," Rose continued to say, trying to explain Eddie the whole case.

"What was the problem then?" Eddie asked her. "Why did she suddenly decide to investigate him?"

"She was talking to her brother Adrik Karp, the one in the FBI and she told him everything. He found it suspicious and started to investigate HAIZ and so Hans was caught conning Sonya and many more people. He used HAIZ's good name and Ivan's reputation and even sold stock that didn't exist," Rose told him, trying to explain the whole case to Eddie.

"Wow, complicated as hell. How do you even know so much about it?" Eddie asked Rose.

"She called me a couple of hours earlier and told me everything in the hope that I would take this case, but I refused. I told her about my position and told her to ask someone else," Rose informed him.

"That's why you said no to Ivan," said Eddie, "saves you from dating your husband's employee."

"Yeah, did you know he is seeing someone?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I did Mase told me," Eddie replied, knowing full well that Rose was referring to Dimitri.

"Who is it?" Rose asked as calmly and nonchalantly as possible, trying not to show that she cared much but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Avery Lazar," Eddie said, cutting straight to the point whilst waiting for Rose to start screaming and shouting about what a bitch Avery is but it never happened. Rose instead just shrugged it off and drove on, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**A big thank you to my awesome beta ThisIsMyGuise.  
Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters, they mean a lot. Keep reading and reviewing  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adrian Ivashkov was working his ass off to sue a hospital on behalf of a client. He was working from home today, his wife was unwell and the nanny was on vacation.

"What are you working on?" Came the soft voice of his wife from the bedroom door.

"Some contract that both the parties are going to be unwilling to sign." Replied Adrian keeping his laptop aside and walking to his wife.

"That sounds like my brother's divorce settlement." Commented Viktoria.

"It does but its not. I'm not working on it anymore." Said Adrian before pulling his wife with him onto the couch.

"Why not?" Asked Viktoria making Adrian chuckle slightly. "Don't laugh at your poor pregnant wife." Said Viktoria.  
"Oh honey, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation." Said Adrian to calm his wife down before her hormones got better of her.

"The two of them are never going to agree on anything not because they are greedy or selfish but because they are both too stubborn to agree to anything the other wants. They are the worst clients in a divorce case and so I am not doing anything anymore. When they ask for it, I'll start working again." Explained Adrian.

"It's almost as if they do not want to get divorced." Commented Viktoria.

"Who said that they do?" Said Adrian smirking slightly making Viktoria chuckle.  
"Do you think that they'll ever get divorced?" Asked Viktoria.

"Who knows? But I sincerely doubt it. They still love each other very much and Dimitri is never going to find another girl who is so well liked by all your family even Sonya." Said Adrian.

"Karolina doesn't like her, she thinks Rose is being too stubborn." Said Vika

"Karo doesn't understand, Sonya does. Plus I don't think your sisters have ever agreed on anything. If Sonya likes it Karo doesn't and if Karo does then Sonya doesn't, you have a complicated family my love." Said Adrian while massaging his wife's back.  
"Oh, Adrian that feels so good." Vika half moaned. "You have magic hands." She continued.

* * *

"Dimitri, there is someone waiting outside here, he says he is an old friend." Came Mia's voice from the phone on Dimitri's desk.

"Who is it Mia? Ask for a name." He commanded her.

"He says his name is Ivan Zeklos and he is your friend from Russia." Said Mia.

"Send him in and buzz Chris and tell him to join in as soon as he can." He tells her.

Ivan enters Dimitri's office and is amazed by how well his friend has done for himself.

"Ivan Zeklos, take a seat." Said Dimitri greeting Ivan and leading him to a seat.  
"Dimitri Belikov, you've done quite well for yourself." Complimented Ivan.

Dimitri just smiled at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, what can I do for you now?" Asked Dimitri.

"You haven't changed a bit, coming straight to the point." Commented Ivan

"Well, we haven't seen each other in almost 10 years so I know you aren't just here to admire my office and tell me how well I have done. So tell me Ivan what do you need from me?" Asked Dimitri with in and utterly calm and stoic manner.  
"Well, Dimitri, word on the street is that you are looking to takeover HAIZ." Said Ivan.  
"I was when someone warned me not to go ahead with my plans and move on from your company." Said Dimitri

"Yeah, his dear wife saved his ass again." Said Christian entering the room. "To be honest I didn't expect her to save your ass after what you did but she still did."

"You're married." Blurted Ivan.

"Yeah and he's going to get divorced in a couple of months." Said Chris.

"Ivan, I have gone over your proposal, the one you had mailed and we'll let you know after discussing with the major shareholders and also with a few of our own demands." Said Christian.

Ivan thanked him and left.

"Why didn't you tell me about the proposal." Asked Dimitri.

"I got it two weeks ago when you were visiting my sister and then when you came back I completely forgot about it until Mia told me Ivan was here." Christian said a little sheepishly. He was too busy trying to get Lissa's attention, _again_, to remember to tell Dimitri about a potentially important deal.

"So what is the deal?" Asks Dimitri impatiently.

"He is selling us the company for 10 million." Said Christian.  
"Buy it for 7 and offer him a job as division head for the technologies branch." Said Dimitri.

"That was quick. Are you sure Dimka?" Asked Chris.

"Chris, I know you wanna call your sister and ask her but it's not necessary, she's going to tell you the same thing. HAIZ is a good deal, Ivan is also a friend and I help my friends." Said Dimitri

"Sure, but I really think that you should consult someone about this." Said Chris.

"Chris, Ivan has done a lot for me. I have to do this for an old friend." Said Dimitri.

"I get that D, but you really should have his credentials checked out by an investigator before you make a final move after all you were the one who told me that business and friendship do not mix well." Said Christian

"I disagree, we are partners and best friends but tell me Chris, if I came to you for help would you shoot me down?" Asked Dimitri

"I wouldn't but I would consult a professional at least once." Said Chris

"I assume, by professional you mean my wife. Do you really think that she would not screw this up, you more than anyone, know how vindictive your sister can be?" Said Dimitri

"Yet, before any other decision you take, you consult her. D, man, I know Rose is vindictive when she wants to be, but she will never destroy you willingly. She cares too much about it affecting Nikolai's life." Said Christian

"Fine, send the files to Adrian and tell him to find out if I'm being played. And Chris, for the record I know Rose will never screw with me." Said Dimitri

"Screw with you or screw you." Said Christian with a smirk

"Oh I'm pretty sure she'll screw me again, I'm just that good." Replied Dimitri with a smirk of his own.  
"Okay, TMI, she's my baby sister for crying out loud." Said Chris.

"You asked for it bro," Said Dimitri still smirking.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm going to go talk to Adrian; that is if Vika is not all over him." Said Chris making Dimitri growl protectively.

"Ah big brother problems, suck it up you two, Dimka, Avery is on the line." Said Mia from the door. Since they had been working together for over 5 years neither Chris nor Dimitri had a problem with Mia's interruptions; even if they did they put up with it because they knew that they would never find a secretary as good as her.

"Tell her I'm in an important meeting and will have to cancel for tonight." Said Dimitri.

"Already done boss, somehow I always knew you would cancel." Said Mia with a smirk making Christian laugh and Dimitri shrug sheepishly.

"Also, I would like you to know that Mason and I set a date for the wedding, it's in 3 months, you'll get the official invites in a week or two and I would like a two week holiday after that you know for my honeymoon." Said Mia excitedly.

"Congrats Mia, I hope your marriage lasts longer than Dimitri's." Joked Christian.

"At least I did get married unlike you, fawning over the same girl for years and she still hasn't noticed you. Congrats Mia and I hope you and Mason have a happy married life." Said Dimitri.

"God, you two are idiots, who in the world would ever believe that you are running a huge company and that one of you is a father." Said Mia commenting about their childish behavior.

"I think I'm going to go home and talk to someone who respects my authority." Said Dimitri dryly. The truth was that except for a handful of people close to Dimitri, everyone else treated him with utmost respect. They were all afraid of him. Even though Christian behaved like he didn't respect Dimitri and was not afraid of him, the truth was that he respected Dimitri very much. The only person who was truly not afraid of standing up to him was Rose.

His only weakness, Rosemarie Belikova.

* * *

**A/n: Okay I know I'm really late with the update for this chapter. I really hope you forgive me.  
Please don't give up on me. I don't know when the next chapter will be.**

**Also I wanted to ask if you guys want another flashback fluffy chapter.  
So let me know and I'll see what I can do..**

**Review if you like**


	9. Chapter 8 (flashback 2)

**Guest I hope that u don't mind me asking u this question and sure u r free to answer it or ignore it: in chapter one and chapter four u implied that Dimitri haven't been with a woman for teh last 3 or 4 years yet in this chapter we found out that he's dating Avery, do u mean that he wasn't with anyone physically? Sorry for the bother have an amazing day. :)**

I'm pretty sure I got a little confused with that. Dimitri wasn't supposed to be with anyone but with rose moving on, it made her look really bitchy so I introduced Avery. Also Dimitri is just trying to move on. He loves rose but believes that his chances of winning her back are slim to none.  
Rose is a strong woman, she doesn't need a man to be happy and Dimitri knows that, he also knows that infidelity is not something she would forgive easily. So he is trying to make things easier for her, kind of like he was trying to move on with Tasha in FB.

Thanks for paying so much attention to the story.

And I had totally forgotten about you question, I'm so sorry. I hope this clears things up for you

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback 2 **

3 months after flashback 1

"Mmmm…" Rose moaned, "I don't wanna get up now." she said in a childlike voice.

"Roza I'm seriously getting very late either get up or let me." Said Dimitri exasperatedly. He loved Rose but right now he was getting very late for an important meeting.

"Fine but then you'll have to drop me to work since I don't have my car here." Said Rose before walking towards the bathroom to get ready.

Dimitri just shook his head and walked into the shower. He was shampooing his hair when he felt two small hands on his chest.

"Rose I'm getting late." Said Dimitri

"That's why I'm saving time showering with you." Rose said Innocently even though they both knew that she was anything but innocent.

After a long dirty shower, they both got ready. Since Rose had to pick up some files and her car, Dimitri dropped her off at her apartment building before heading off for Belikov Enterprises.

Rose walked in and was surprised to find quite a few letters addressed to her from her landlord. She was practically living at Dimitri's penthouse and had forgotten to renew her lease. Her landlord had sent her many notices to get her lease renewed but she hadn't seen them. The last notice gave her a time of 7 days to empty the apartment and move somewhere else because this apartment was now leased to someone else.

"Shit." She swore. She had been too busy with Dimitri and her new job that she never got her lease renewed and within 7 days she'd have to move out. Being a lawyer, she knew that this was not her landlord's fault, he had given her ample time to get her lease renewed before renting the place out to someone else.

She decided to head to work and would tell everyone else when they were meeting up at Lissa's for pizza night. Pizza night was something rose and Lissa had started when they were roommates in freshman year. Every second Thursday of the month, they would have pizza and watch movies. As their friends' circle started getting bigger, the number of guests also started increasing. At first it was Rose and Lissa, then Adrian joined them, then Eddie, Mason and Mia and when Dimitri and Chris moved to NB, they also became a part of it. Today they were all going to be there and someone would offer a place for Rose to crash till she found herself an apartment. She was hoping Dimitri would suggest something subtly and she wouldn't need to find a place at all.

Rose drove to work and went to her cubicle. Her cubicle was right next to Adrian's, who was at the moment trying to stay awake.

"How much did you drink last night?" Asked Rose as she sat down.

"Ugh, I don't remember." Said Adrian.

"Wow, must be one hell of a party." Said Rose wistfully

"Yeah, Dinner with Dad and Mom oh yeah and Grandma. Amazing party." Replied Adrian Sarcastically.

He didn't like his father or his Grand mother; they always tried to control him. He got along pretty well with his mother and his Great Aunt Tatiana. Tatiana and Daniella Ivashkov had started Ivashkov and Ivashkov. They didn't exactly like each other because of their rivalry but trusted each other more than they trusted anyone else.

Rose burst out laughing at the thought of Adrian Drinking throughout dinner just to be able to sit through dinner.

"Hey, not so loud, still recovering." Said Adrian covering his eyes and ears.

"Enough, you need to come with me right now." Said Rose standing up and pulling Adrian with her. She took him downstairs into the crowded NB Street with bright sunlight.

"What the fuck Rose. I'm hung-over, I can't tolerate the light." Adrian screamed at Rose.

"Jeez, just relax and stop being a crybaby. The fresh air will help with the hangover plus I'm taking you to 'Berta's She makes the best hangover curing breakfast." Explained Rose.

'Berta's was a Diner in NB; it was just across the street from the I&I building. The owner Alberta or 'Berta as she was called was an amazing woman in her forties. She often cooked breakfast for Rose and her friends while they were in college. She also knew the best Hangover curing foods.

"Hey Bertie, one hangover special for Adriunk here." Said Rose.

"Coming right up, rough night of wild parties again. I thought that you two were too old for that." Said Alberta

"Never too old for parties." Said Rose with a wink. "Dinner with the 'mazing fam." Said Adrian at the same time

Alberta laughed out loud and handed a disgusting looking drink to Adrian. He gulped it down in one go frowning at the taste.

"How does something so disgusting make you feel so much better?" Wondered Adrian.

"Its the eggs and the tomato juice. They absorb the alcohol and rehydrate you." Said Rose knowing the effects of Alberta's magic potion after a hangover.

After the food, Adrian was feeling considerably better so the two of them decided to head back to work. The minute they stepped in, Daniella took them into her office and berated them for tardiness. She then handed them a few files and asked them to summarize them and prepare notes for her case.

They both returned to their cubicles, which were side by side and picked up a file each to summarize. This time Daniella was working on a high-profile divorce, the couple in question didn't have a pre-nuptial agreement and so they had a lot of work to do. Even though the husband had filed the case under irreconcilable differences, the whole society knew that it was because his wife couldn't have kids and one of his mistresses was pregnant.

Yeah, Ralf Sarkozy was a class I society asshole. Rose just felt bad for his wife Avery Sarkozy ne**e** Lazar.

"Man, why can't these people just have proper pre-nups before they get married." Whined Adrian.

"Maybe because Avery didn't expect this from Ralf." Said Rose

"Yeah and now she wants 65% of his property, he is never going to give it." Said Adrian.

"I know if it were up to him, he wouldn't give her a cent of that money." Said Rose.

"And that is what the two of you are going to make sure doesn't happen." Said Tatiana Ivashkov entering their work areas.

"What do you mean the two of us?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah, Aunt T isn't this mom's case?" Asked an equally surprised Adrian.

"Well It's time that the two of you did some real work instead of just going through files, summarizing cases and helping the partners. This is your case, a chance to prove to the world why you were hired regardless of your connections. Also, don't forget that you have both graduated from one of the top colleges and now work for the top law firm in the city. A lot is riding on you two now so hop-chop get to work." Said Tatiana leaving them both speechless and shocked.

After a long day of files and strategy planning Rose and Adrian went to Lissa's to find that they were the last people to come.

"Finally, we've been waiting for the two of you to come." Said Lissa

"Busy day, both the bosses decided to be lazy and handed the case over to us." Replied Rose

"OH MY GOD! EEP! This totally calls for a celebration." Squealed Lissa.

"Geez Lissa, relax its just the first case for the first year associates. Its not a partnership or something." Said Adrian nonchalantly.

"Congrats Roz-se, Ivashkov." Dimitri wished grinning at rose.

Everyone congratulated them and Lissa broke open a bottle of Cristal that was reserved for special occasions.

"Thanks guys." Said Adrian.  
"You guys are awesome." Said Rose.  
"So now that that's done, what is the plan?" Said Christian

"It's been too long since we've played any good drinking games." Said Adrian

"Okay, so lets watch the newest Harry Potter and take a shot every time anyone uses magic or says magic" Said Rose.

"Seriously rose, Harry Potter, are you like 5?" said Eddie

"No, eddo, but we shouldn't start with the hardcore stuff. So Liss, where's the booze?" Asked Rose.

"Oh, but before that Chris, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Rose.

"Sure. Let's go." He told her. He was worried about Rose's tone, she only used this tone of voice when something was really wrong and she needed her big brother's help.

"What's wrong?" He asked her the minute they were out of reach of everyone else's hearing range.  
"How do you know that something's wrong?" Asked Rose.  
"Really Ro, I'm your older brother, I have known you since you were born. Off course I can tell when something's wrong." Said Chris.

"I'm going to be homeless in 7 days. I was too busy with work and stuff that I forgot to get my lease renewed and now I'm going to have to move out." Said rose.

"Okay, we'll call dad and make sure you get a new apartment." Said Christian trying to calm his sister down.  
"But we don't have time, even Abe Mazur can't do anything in such a limited time." Said Rose.

"Relax, I'm sure someone has a spare room for you to crash in, if not you can stay at my place and sleep on the couch." Said Christian.  
"You ass, you would sleep on the bed while you little sister sleeps on the couch- never mind you can keep the bed, the couch is probably cleaner." Said Rose.

"Hey wait a minute, Adrian lives alone and has a second bedroom in his apartment." Said Chris.  
"I know he does but it's awkward and I'm not asking him." Said Rose.

"Fine I'll ask Dimka." Said Chris.

"Ask me what?" Asked Dimitri

"Rose needs a place to crash till she finds a new one, can she stay at yours. I mean she has already crashed there a couple of times." Rambled Chris.

"Off course it's okay with me, you can stay and you should have told me directly." Said Dimitri.

"Thanks Dimitri, I'd be sleeping on Christian's dirty couch if not for you." Said Rose hugging Dimitri lightly but in a seductive teasing manner that Christian was too oblivious to notice.

"Guys what's taking so long the movie is about to start." Called out Lissa from the TV room.

Chris left while Rose and Dimitri stayed behind to "discuss sleeping and moving arrangements".

The minute Christian left Dimitri pulled Rose against him and crushed his lips to hers. She kissed him back with the same passion and pulled him closer. Even though it may have started as a slow loving kiss, it certainly had become deep and heady. Dimitri was the first to pull away for air.  
"I've been waiting for this since I came here." Said Rose huskily.

"I'm so glad you'll be living with me Roza." Said Dimitri

"Let's head back right now we can continue this later tonight." Said Rose

"Um Rose, you head out and tell them I had an important phone call, I need to take care of something." Said Dimitri looking down at his crotch.

Rose realized this and left the room smirking to herself.

**AN: Hey guys I'm finally back, I had exams so I didn't update for so long. I also have a new story coming up its summary is.**

**The Kids aren't all right**

Summary- 20 years after Last Sacrifice Anya Belikova and Rhea Dragomir stumble across the books that tell the story about how their parents met, they along with the other next gen kids read the books. Title comes from The Offspring's song- not a songfic.

**Check it out. The next chapter for this will be up soon.**


End file.
